Kyle Brutus
Background Kyle grew up in San Francisco in a couple different homeless shelters, Kyle and his mother had no family that would help them, His grandparents had disowned his mother and acted as if they didn't exist, One night when Kyle was ten years old he met a kid named Jacob who told Kyle that his parents had left him in a dumpster as a child but somebody found him and brought him to an adoption center. Kyle quickly became good friends with Jacob and they became better friends when Kyle turned fourteen. Jacob approached Kyle and told him that somebody was going after Kyle and his mother and that he knew a safe place but Kyle's mother couldn't go, as the kid was saying this somebody rushed into the shelter and attacked Kyle and His mother, Jacob Grabbed Kyle and dragged him out as Kyle watched his mom get stabbed multiple times, Kyle followed Jacob through the streets of San Francisco until they ended up in a forest where they finally rested, Jacob explained to Kyle that they were both Demigods and that there was a place in North Carolina dedicated to protecting demigods. The next day, Jacob led Kyle back into the city and into a small shop which had a secret entrance to the Labyrinth, The two traveled through the Labyrinth until coming out in the basement of a house, Jacob led Kyle upstairs where Kyle met Brenden Banks, Who trained Kyle for the next 2 years. Valor Fleet After being trained for two years, Kyle was called to Brenden's Mansion where he was expecting a Demigod Protection job but was instead offered the position of being a captain of a ship for the newly formed Valor Fleet, Kyle accepted and was given the Fortuna II, Kyle led a crew on the ship and headed out to Camp Jupiter where he joined the ranks and was claimed by Mercury, After a few months of getting to know his crew a little more he got a call from Brenden about a fort of monsters that were hunting down demigods, Kyle collected his crew and traveled to the fort, and invaded the fort with Jacob and another demigod but after Jacob and the other demigod had died, Kyle retreated and traveled back to the Bank's house where he forced himself to tell Brenden that he failed. The Hunt for the Vesta Kyle had discovered clues about a new type of beast in Northern Canada, and was investigating in Nunavut when He received a message from Brenden that asked him to find the Vesta that had recently gone quiet, The captain of the ship was named Sarah, Kyle didn't know her very well but he knew that she always reported to Brenden, Everyday she would send him a message telling him about her travels. Kyle traveled to the last place that the Vesta was spotted and found a destruction, He docked the Fortuna and started investigating until he found a survivor who's final words were mumbles about Quinn Hackley and he pointed in the direction that Quinn went, Kyle followed that way until he found the Vesta docked over New York, Kyle docked the Fortuna next to the Vesta and searched on deck, Quinn quickly attacked Kyle and the two started fighting, slashing and cutting at each other until a child of Hecate created a shield in between the two and talked them back to their senses, Quinn eventually agreed to go back to the Bank's house and face Brenden. Kyle traveled back to the Bank's house where Quinn and Brenden were already speaking, Kyle walked in when Brenden offered Quinn the Captain position for the Vesta which Quinn quickly accepted. Fall of the Bank's House Quinn Hackley, Kyle and Cedric Norris were having a drink at the Bank's house when an explosion went off, they looked out a window and watched as a group of monsters rushed towards them at all directions, The three captains ran off towards their ships, Kyle turned to face the monsters at one point and told Quinn and Cedric to go and get away from the Bank's House. Kyle started fighting an army by himself while the other captains got to their ships and left, Kyle had killed a good chunk of the monsters until he was eventually hit over the head and was taken Prisoner by the monsters. Nobody knows where Kyle Brutus is now. Appearance Kyle wears a green and white hoodie, He carries an imperial gold sword on his waist and constantly has a smirk on his face. Kyle is very heroic taking on a group of monsters while Quinn and Cedric can escape proves this. Kyle is also loyal to people he trusts, He follows Brenden without question and always listens when people give him advice, Kyle usually doesn't joke, finding everything too serious ever since he watched his mother die, Kyle promised to get revenge on anyone who attacks a demigod or their family. Abilities * Fighting Skills: Kyle is well trained with a Sword and throwing knives after being trained by Brenden these two weapons seemed to be Kyle's Favorite. * Enhanced Stealth: Kyle has natural stealth abilities where he is difficult to hear or see when he wishes to be hidden, This was used When Kyle Invaded the fort and eventually escaped. * Enhanced Theft Abilities: Kyle is able to supernaturally steal things without people noticing, even other demigods. Friends Jacob * Kyle met Jacob when they were 10 and the two seemed Inseparable, Jacob saved Kyle's life and helped get through the death of his mother, Kyle later went into a depression state when Jacob died. Brenden Banks * Kyle viewed Brenden as a father figure, Brenden trained Kyle and even gave him his sword, Kyle listened to Brenden's stories and Brenden even related Kyle to his Half-Brother when they first met. Quinn Hackley * Kyle and Quinn didn't start off as friends, Kyle had thought that Quinn killed the entire crew of the Vesta and took it for himself and later realized that Quinn was actually the only survivor of one of Sarah's missions. The two ended up becoming good friends and fought side by side later. Kyle even sacrificed himself so that Quinn could escape the Bank's House. Cedric Norris * Kyle and Cedric weren't really friends at first but they grew on each other as they were both captains in the Valor fleet and even fought in battles with each other. Kyle sacrificed himself so that Cedric could escape the Bank's House . Category:Character